The present invention relates to the measurement of pressures in the industrial field.
Pressure measurements are used extensively in process instruments and in control systems.
Conventional sensors use variations in the resonance frequency of a structure which is already oscillating due to the elastic deformations caused by external mechanical factors such as force, acceleration, pressure, etcetera, also of the differential-mode kind.
Conventional resonance sensors do not allow to achieve high performance in terms of resolution.
Moreover those sensors have a high cost and entail considerable construction difficulties owing to the complex system for the excitation of the resonant element and for signal acquisition.
Finally those sensors require an overpressure protection system which is external to the sensor and is generally very complex and difficult to provide.